blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 45
is the 45th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Despite their combined spell, Magna Swing and Luck Voltia were not able to beat Vetto. Magna and Luck collapse on the ground. Vetto goes to give the finishing blow but Asta blocks him. Asta tells Vetto that he will take on the challenge of beating him. He manages to slice Vetto across the stomach. Asta tells him that they know that the Eye of the Midnight Sun is up to something. Vetto says that he is not going to tell him because he does not have any magic. He tells Asta to attack him. Asta and Kiato attack Vetto. They barely graze him. Vetto says that he did not expect much from them. Asta and Kaito tell Vetto that they will show him what they can do. They run at him as Yami Sukehiro and Gifso watch. Gauche Adlai and Zarick fight, and Gauche is forced to run from the enemy's Chain Magic. Gauche is trying to think of what to do when a crab comes and pulls at his pants leg. Gauche returns to battling the mage but this time shows up with his double. Zarick defeats the double, which leaves Gauche open for attack. However, the real Gauche appears behind Zarick and defeats him with Large Reflect Ray. Grey and Gauche go to find Charmy Pappitson but become entangled in vines. Zuta uses the vines to drain their magic. Gauche tries to get Charmy to help them but she is fast asleep. Gauche believes that he has to do this on his own but remembers how Asta told him that they are a team. Gauche comes up with a plan to have Grey transform a rock into a piece of meat. He then tells Charmy that someone is trying to steal her food. Charmy wakes up and attacks Zuta. Charmy's sheep punches Zuta unconscious, and Charmy is upset that the rock is not really meat. Suddenly, Grey's transformation wears off and her true form is revealed. Grey is actually a girl and she is embarrassed not to be transformed into something else. Charmy is shocked to also learn that Grey is older than her and that she and Gauche are the same age. Meanwhile, Asta and Kiato get hit into a wall as they are no match for Vetto. Vetto lists all of Asta's failures and tells him that Asta does not know when to quit as Asta continues to come at him. That arrogance is what will mortally wound him. Vetto holds Asta up by his arm as he begins to squeeze. Asta bites Vetto just as Kahono and Noelle Silva arrive. Fights *Magna Swing and Luck Voltia vs. Vetto *Asta and Kiato vs. Vetto *Gauche Adlai and Grey vs. Zarick *Gauche Adlai, Grey, and Charmy Pappitson vs. Zuta Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used Petit Clover 探偵チャーミー|Majikaru Tantei Chāmī}}: Charmy investigates who ate part of her cake while she was asleep. The Black Bulls point out that all the clues point to Charmy herself. The short is based on Extra Chapter 5. References Navigation pl:Odcinek 45